Una Copa de Absenta
by Slash Torrance
Summary: ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace frío, ¿Verdad? No importa, siéntate y relájate. Bebe algo ¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Whiskey? ¿Vino? ¿Tal vez una cerveza? No, no. Ya lo tengo. Bebe una copa de Absenta y deja que este humilde cantinero te cuente una historia. (One-Shot)


¡Muy buenas, gente! Espero que estén teniendo buen día, les traigo un one-shot, algo alejado de las cosas que escribo habitualmente. Espero les guste. _Allons-y!_

 **Una Copa de Absenta**

 **Por: Slash Torrance**

1

Se acerca el invierno. Mis viejos huesos pueden sentirlo, a veces incluso duelen por horas. No me importa, el calor de este lugar tan… _especial_ , lo vuelve todo más llevadero y ¿Ya mencioné cómodo? Hace mucho que casi nadie se pasa por aquí a estas horas, por lo mismo cabe preguntar ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Oh, ya veo. Sí, cierto. Muy cierto. Y déjeme decirle que esas cosas suceden en cualquier lugar. Ya lo creo que sí. Entonces ¿Qué le ofrezco? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Un Whiskey?

No, no.

Usted tiene cara de ser un gran conocedor de la bebida ¿Qué le parece _una copa de Absenta?_ ¡Ah, me alegro de captar su atención! Déjeme preparar esto como es debido; qué sería de esta magnífica bebida sin un poco de azúcar ¿No? ya la saborea ¿Verdad? En lo personal, creo que esta bebida está muy poco valorada ¿Sabe quién la tomaba? ¡Vincent Van Gogh! Sí, ese maravilloso pintor; si me permite una opinión, creo que este sujeto era tan pobre que intentaba pagar su Absenta con sus propios cuadros. La Absenta más cara del mundo ¿No le parece? Ya era hora de quitar esa cara larga, lo felicito.

Hoy en día hay mucho imbécil que bebe esta maravilla sin siquiera apreciarla. Lo apoyo, mi amigo, lo apoyo. Cualquiera tendría esa cara de desagrado de saber que gentuza sin buen paladar se bañan en ella… aquí entre nos… para gente como nosotros, encontrarla siquiera es todo un reto. Es decir, una buena absenta, como la que encontraría en este bar.

Y sólo por hacer más amena mi noche, yo invito la primera copa. No me está mintiendo ¿Verdad? No quisiera apilarlo en mi expediente de malos clientes.

Cierto. Es deliciosa. Pero disfrútela lentamente, no quiere que se le suba tan rápido ¿Verdad?

¿Qué pintura del señor Vincent le gusta más? Oh, no le gusta su arte ¿Qué le gusta? Sí, también me gusta leer de vez en cuando ¿Sabe qué cuadro de Van Gogh me gusta más? _La Noche Estrellada,_ esa que pintó antes de morir. Sí, sí. Sé que es muy cliché, pero es la verdad ¿Sabe? Dicen que la Absenta es fuente de inspiración para los más grandes artistas, de hecho, las malas lenguas dicen que escritores como Edgar Allan Poe también la bebía en sus ratos de ocio. No me vea con esa cara, amigo, no querrá terminar en mis catacumbas buscando un tonel de amontillado ¿Eh?

¡Ja, es broma!

Pero en serio, me parece de muy mal gusto decir que es fuente de inspiración. Tal vez sea así. Al menos para mí no son más que simples adictos con suerte. ¡Ellos eran verdaderos prodigios! No necesitaban de cualquier cosa para tomar inspiración, tenían el talento corriendo por sus manos al escribir y al pintar sus _magnum opus_. Aunque… dejemos de lado a los prodigios de la pintura y la escritura, casi olvidados los pobrecillos, y echemos un vistazo a aquello que alegra el alma de cualquiera. Oh sí, la música. Hay tantos músicos, y muchos de ellos son verdaderos talentosos, sí señor. Y qué decir de todos esos instrumentos; piano, bajo, flautas, clarinetes, el chelo… aunque uno de ellos lo considero como algo elegante y maravilloso. Me refiero al violín, por supuesto.

¿Sabe quién fue _Giuseppe Tartini_? ¿No? Era un prodigio de la música, como Vivaldi o Mozart, a grandes rasgos, el antecesor de Paganini, sólo que él era un poco más reacio, por lo menos eso dice la leyenda. Y tan presumido, que cuando soñó que el Diablo era su sirviente ¡Su sirviente, imagínese! Le pidió tocar una melodía con su violín y este lo interpretó de una manera tan incomparable y bella, que Tartini, cuando despertó y quiso imitarlo, se entristeció y dijo que nunca se comparó a lo que el Demonio tocó en su sueño. Decir que no se compara cuando incluso hoy en día se conoce como una de las canciones más hermosas de todos los tiempos deja a uno preguntándose: _¿Qué tan talentoso pudo ser?_

¿Sabe cómo se llama la melodía? _El Trino del Diablo._ Apropiado nombre para la sinfonía.

Hay tantos músicos hoy en día. Raperos fumando marihuana; artistas pop con sus sintetizadores de voz y ropas brillantes, ¿Y sabe algo? Tal como la inspiración es traída por la Absenta, hemos atribuido el talento, tal como Tartini lo hizo, al Diablo mismo ¿Sabe de lo que hablo? Claro que sí. De entre todos ellos, entre sus ropas extrañas y máquinas para regular los tonos de voz, hay un montón de músicos que cantan sin que les importe nada de eso, y que sus talentos eran atribuidos al mismo Señor de las Tinieblas.

Oh sí. Arrancan cabezas de murciélagos en el escenario, usan fuegos artificiales de forma salvaje, usan hielo seco, máquinas de niebla e incluso hacen su música totalmente intoxicados de drogas. Ya sé lo que dirá, pero vamos, en ellos se ve bien. Al menos los antiguos favoritos, Ja. Estos músicos y sus excentricidades.

¿Qué por qué le cuento esto? Muy sencillo, amigo mío. Porque uno de esos prodigios entró a este mismo bar ¡No me vea con esa cara de escéptico! Le digo la verdad, aunque claro, era una «talentosa» mujer joven, a lo mucho, veinte y tantos años. Ah, ¿No me cree? Bueno, le prepararé otra copa, se quedará ahí mismo y escuchará la historia que tengo para usted.

Ha escuchado muchas historias acerca de seres fantásticos, personas extraordinarias y lugares maravillosos, pero nada tan perfecto como lo que estoy a punto de relatarle. Ella usaba un instrumento precioso, usada por los más grandes músicos de la historia, cómo no, una preciosa _guitarra_. La belleza de aquella joven es indescriptible y su manera de tocar la guitarra es tan exuberante que puedo asegurarle, amigo mío, no ha escuchado nada mejor en este vasto mundo. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa hermosa joven? Amigo mío, tenga su nueva copa de Absenta y prepárese, pues esta es la historia de cómo Luna Loud venció al mismísimo Demonio.

2

Sucedió una tarde del verano pasado, su banda estaba por la ciudad para alegrar a los jóvenes amantes de la buena música y, antes de su concierto, decidió venir ella sola, sin su banda, para relajarse y tomar una copa en un lugar tranquilo. La mayoría la reconocieron, nada raro pues es una gran celebridad. Entró por esa puerta detrás de usted, con su sonrisa confiada, gesto sobrio y cargando su guitarra en la espalda. Llevaba una camisa de su ídolo, el ya fallecido Mick Swagger, debajo de un abrigo sencillo que decía: _Luna Loud N' The Black Heart's._ Se acomodó un mechón del cabello, caminó entre aplausos de los clientes y hacía reverencias de agradecimiento.

—¡Gracias, gente! ¡Todo corre por mi cuenta! —anunció tomando asiento.

Entre vítores y autógrafos, muchos se acercaban a saludarla y tomarse con ella una foto, algunos cuantos osados se atrevieron a pedirle un beso. Ella los consintió, incluso a las chicas que también se acercaron, muy simpática ¿Verdad? Entre pláticas y pláticas, había alguien sentado al fondo, que no se inmutaba por la presencia de la _Rockstar_ que alegraba el bar. Y es que Luna Loud no es cualquier guitarrista; además de componer sus propias canciones y trabajar al lado de los grandes, incluso con el gran Mick antes de su muerte, ella también destaca por derrotar a los más grandes guitarristas en pequeños retos durante sus presentaciones.

Sí señor, a todos los dejó como si fueran unos principiantes, pero ni se alzaba ni presumía, claro que no. Al finalizar un sinfín de solos extraordinarios, como cualquier otra fan, se deshacía en los brazos de sus ídolos, les pedía un autógrafo y se tomaba fotos, la misma rutina que todos tienen con ella, incluso los besos. Luego, como la gran artista que es, toca un dúo por puro gusto.

Mi antecesor, justo detrás de esta barra, le ofreció una cerveza, pero ella negó y luego señaló con la mano esta misma botella de Absenta. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que pedía, tanto, que incluso algunos de sus fans pidieron lo mismo; la bebió lentamente, saboreándola, mientras hablaba con uno y otro, perdiendo un poco de color y recuperando ánimo.

La fama de Luna creció y creció, a tal punto que ya está en el museo de la fama del Rock n Roll a una edad temprana. Y como decía, ese hombre estaba ahí, tomándose una cerveza, lo advertí desde el otro lado del bar. Se levantó con gesto malhumorado, haciendo a la gente a un lado, y todos pensaron que la guitarra en su mano era para un autógrafo. Cuando Luna lo distinguió, alistó su pluma. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que el hombre sonreía desafiante, ponía sus manos en posición y luego, con gesto autoritario profirió:

—Eres una gran guitarrista, pero ¿Eres mejor que yo?

El hombre, vestido con un saco de gamuza, camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla asombró a todos con un solo de guitarra tan salvaje y audaz que los murmullos del desafío corrieron rápido entre la multitud, algunos incluso _tuiteaban_ a sus amigos para que vinieran rápido. Asombrados por la rapidez de los dedos del muchacho.

—Tu música me ha llamado la atención—anunció el hombre, que ahora parecía rejuvenecido—. Desde tu acenso a la fama en la presentación de Las Vegas, hasta el tributo a Mick que harán en dos meses.

—Todos me conocen, amigo—bebió el último sorbo de Absenta y repuso—. Si quieres que toquemos algún día ¿Por qué no vienes esta tarde conmigo? Necesitaré una segunda guitarra para mis nuevos proyectos y tú pareces tener todo lo que quiero. No hace falta que me retes, reconozco que eres muy buen guitarrista.

Sorprendidos por la propuesta, la humildad y amabilidad de Luna, la gente aplaudió una vez más mientras el joven sonreía malévolamente. Alzó su plumilla, la cual brilló con la luz de los focos, y señaló a Luna con ella.

—Una batalla es lo que quiero y no me la negarás, Luna Loud. No negarás una batalla al Rey del Rock n Roll.

—¿No te estás enalteciendo mucho, hermano?

—Las derrotas de mis grandes representantes llegaron hasta mi trono, la cuna del Rock, ¡El mismísimo infierno!

La guitarra del hombre se transformó en una nube color negro, mostrándola con un nuevo aspecto que se componía de un mástil finamente tallado con la grabación de muchos símbolos que nadie reconoció, unas cuerdas que brillaban rojizas y temibles, el puente estaba encendido en incandescentes llamas rojas y azules. El hombre se volvió más grande, el lugar se llenó con el aroma inconfundible del azufre y dos hermosas mujeres, altas y con el cabello rojo y negro aparecieron trayendo una plumilla para Luna, se arrodillaron frente a ella, entregándosela.

—Mi humilde recompensa, Luna Loud—dijo el Demonio y luego añadió—. Si me derrotas a mí, el mismo Lucifer, con el instrumento que YO creé, la plumilla será tuya.

—¿La plumilla de Lucifer?

—Sí, Luna, si acaso me derrotas, esta plumilla que fue forjada en las llamas del tormento eterno te dotará de las más grandes habilidades musicales que alguien haya visto ¡Nadie superará tu legado ni ahora ni nunca!

El Diablo atrajo la plumilla hasta sus dedos, le pasó una uña por encima y todos vimos asombrados que el grabado de un cuarto creciente apareció en ella; la misma Luna estaba ensimismada por las habilidades de él, luego tragó en seco y suavemente preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

—Recordarás que nunca te harás con el título de verdadera Reyna del Rock y renunciarás por siempre a la música, así que… ¿Tenemos un trato?

Extendiendo su mano, el Diablo sonreía con la misma seguridad que Luna tenía al llegar al bar; dubitativa y asustada, la chica extendió su mano también y la estrechó con la de Satán entre los nuevos vítores de sus fans, que ahora estaba al pendiente. Las hermosas compañeras de Lucifer hicieron espacio; la pelirroja apareció en sus manos unas baquetas, la morena un bajo eléctrico; la guitarra de Luna se envolvió en una broma roja y cuando hizo algunas escalas, se sorprendió del sonido alto y claro, no hacía falta un amplificador. Los celulares se apilaron para grabar, el Diablo les impidió ver algo por ellos y todos lo abuchearon.

—Están a punto de ver caer a una fantástica guitarrista—dijo con voz estridente—. Traten de disfrutarlo. Después de ti, querida.

—Cuando estés listo, viejo—respondió ella también animándose a tocar.

La baterista les dio inicio, y entonces…

3

¿Qué dice? ¿Otra copa? ¡Jajá! No me haga reír, amigo. Oh, está hablando en serio. Muy bien, déjeme poner más agua helada en el dispensador. Le contaré otra cosa, en el breve tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, he visto que muchos vulgares prefieren que el azúcar se disuelva con fuego ¿Puede creerlo? Ya lo sé, es asqueroso ¿A quién le gustaría la Absenta con sabor a quemado? ¡Y encima la agitan! Eso es imperdonable. No, mi amigo. El azúcar se tiene que disolver en ella. Aquí tiene… ahora… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí!

4

La baterista les dio inicio, el Demonio inició con un riff ascendente que luego pasó a ser una canción tan salvaje que el ritmo del bajo apenas se escuchaba. Sus dedos parecían relámpagos, la guitarra chillaba furiosa y con una malévola mueca alzó la cabeza para que Luna le siguiera. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, tronó sus dedos y atacó con un solo de guitarra siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por el Demonio; sus fans aplaudieron eufóricos, viendo lo bien que se defendió.

—Muy bien, Luna, veamos si puedes superar esto.

Cambiando de tono, Lucifer atacó las cuerdas de una manera tan sombría y extraña que su música, además de impresionar a todos que no demoraron en vitorearlo también, hizo que la atmosfera de todo el bar cambiara, dando un aspecto mucho más lúgubre y viejo, incluso más caluroso. Antes de siquiera terminar el solo, Luna lo interrumpió con un nuevo ritmo que la bajista y baterista no demoraron seguir. Al contrario de su adversario, lo que interpretaba Luna era tan alto e impresionista, que hizo quedar al Diablo como un principiante, añadiendo un extra al sostener una nota tan alta y por tanto tiempo que comenzó a tocar su propia canción.

—¡Únete cuando quieras, anciano! —se mofó del Diablo que, ofendido y encantado con el reto, siguió con la canción.

—¡Improvisa tanto como quieras, no me ganarás! —gritó, y su voz se hizo más grave.

Como estar en el concierto más épico de la historia, la multitud comenzó a agitar su cabeza, alzando su cabello largo por los aires junto a sus manos levantadas con el símbolo universal del rock n roll.

—Así que piensas en ganar ¿Eh, Lu? ¡Pues prueba esto!

Luna avanzó entre los fans, su guitarra sonaba por todo el lugar. La cantidad de notas que podía tocar por segundo, era incalculable, pero eso sí, nada sonaba fuera de lugar, componía la música ahí mismo. Temiendo quedarse atrás, Lucifer ganó el lugar alzando todavía más el volumen de su guitarra, las chicas gritaron totalmente extasiadas cuando vieron las flamas apareciendo en los muros ¿Para qué le miento? ¡Yo también!

—¡Adelante, niña! ¡Ataca con todo lo que tengas!

—¡Muy bien, pero estás advertido!

Se desafiaron una vez más, y esta vez Luna, aprovechando la adrenalina que se respiraba por todas partes, supo lo que necesitaba para añadir éxtasis en la música ¡Comenzó a hacer efectos con la boca! Las notas, además de sonar pausadas, era como si la guitarra cobrara vida, cada nota una nueva palabra. Lo había dejado atrapado tocando una canción completamente fuera de este mundo, el fuego salía de sus manos y apretaba la mandíbula con rabia. Oh sí, y Luna lo puso en su lugar agregando una letra improvisada ¿Cómo decía?

 _Has venido a buscar un reto_

 _Y te has encontrado algo imposible_

 _Nunca me superarás, viejo_

 _¡Acéptalo y vuelve a tu Infierno!_

La multitud volvió a estallar en gritos de júbilo con las palabras de Luna, incluso las acompañantes del Diablo se rieron en su cara; viéndose en aprietos, el Demonio respondió:

 _Eres buena, niña, pero te mostraré cómo se hace_

 _¡Inclínate ante mí, haré estallar tus oídos!_

 _Regresarás llorando a casa y déjame decirte, cariño_

 _¡Habrás deseado nunca haberme ofendido!_

Los clientes, hambrientos de ver correr la sangre de alguien, aumentaron la euforia que se sentía en este lugar ¡No puedo creerlo! Las manos de Satán esplendieron como si fueran las joyas más brillantes del mundo, su cara se tornó en furia y unos gigantescos cuernos se asomaron de su frente. Luna Loud retrocedió, pero no estaba asustada… ¡Sonreía confiada! Incluso la guitarra del Diablo se transformó, parecía forjada en acero, e incluso resplandecía como metal al rojo vivo.

 _Sigo esperando que te muevas_

 _¿Acaso crees que me intimidas?_

 _Mi hermanita Lucy da más miedo_

 _No importa cuántas veces cambies tu cara_

 _¡Nunca superarás el sonido de mi alma!_

Las manos de Luna resaltaban sus venas, su frente sudorosa y su respiración cada vez más agitada ¡Pero no se rendía! Y ambos luchaban con fiereza a cada nota que expedían sus instrumentos. Luna se enfrentaba sin muchos problemas al mismo Señor de las Tinieblas, un ser tan escalofriante de ver y tan imponente que le sacaba casi el doble de su altura.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría el labio de Luna, el sudor le tapaba constantemente los ojos, el calor abrasador del bar nos estaba friendo. El Rey, por supuesto, también hacía gran esfuerzo a estas alturas, pero tampoco se quedó atrás.

 _¿Tu alma, dices? ¡Ja, no me hagas reír!_

 _No me conformaré sólo con humillarte_

 _¡Te haré mi esclava y reclamaré tu alma!_

 _¡Conocerás tu lugar cuando acabe contigo!_

Ella respondió:

 _Todavía te escucho hablar, anciano_

 _¡Eres mucho ruido y nada de acción!_

 _No sorprende que sigas solo después de tantos siglos_

 _¡Veamos si puedes retarme con algo más que palabras!_

Entonces, sin consideración alguna, Satanás y su guitarra se envolvieron en humo, fuego y lamentos; las almas de los atormentados salieron del suelo y tomaron a todos por los tobillos, jalándolos hacia el averno ¡Era un caos! Amigo mío, nunca verá algo similar ni por asomo.

Luego el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar, ambos agitados y cansados, no tenían fuerzas para continuar y probablemente los demás ni para escucharlos. Todo había sucedido tan repentinamente que parecía sacado de la mente de un chiflado bebiendo cerveza un martes por la tarde. Sin esperarlo siquiera, Luna Loud asombró a todos con sus habilidades, y sacándonos de aquella visión del infierno, su guitarra se alzó interpretando el último solo de la noche, el más legendario, uno del que incluso el Diablo se quedó incrédulo.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra brillaron como rubíes, Luna resplandeció en violeta mientras el Diablo se encogía hasta quedar diminuto. Luna no paró hasta que todos gritaron, aplaudieron y saltaron de adrenalina pura; Lucifer, humillado y derrotado por fin, caminó hasta ella y luego…

Extendió su mano a ella en el suelo. Todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad, Luna estaba agitada, todos estábamos asustados por la inmensa demostración de talentos infernales.

—Acepto mi derrota ante ti, Luna Loud—dijo y luego le besó la mano.

—No me adules, amigo, me sonrojas—respondió sonriendo y todos soltamos una risa.

—Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, así que aquí tienes. Mi plumilla.

—¿De verdad era tuya?

—¿De quién sino mía? No merezco usarla, es para ti.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pues él se retiraba como cualquier otro por la puerta, y entonces ella lo llamó de nuevo.

—Vamos, viejo, bebe una copa de Absenta conmigo y charlemos tranquilos. Después de todo, fue muy divertido.

5

Esa, mi amigo, es la historia de cómo una chica talentosa venció al mismísimo Demonio ¿Qué le parece? Ya lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero ¿Sabe qué lo es más? Ellos dos llegaron a un trato después de varias copas, casi se embriagaron, aunque ya no tomaron Absenta, sino una simple cerveza. Puede que todos estuviéramos alucinando ¿Sabe de las propiedades de esta bebida? Bueno, además de su hipnótico color verde, sabor tan amargo como para ser llamado "Ajenjo", algunas veces, supuestamente, también provoca alucinaciones; todos bebieron lo mismo que Luna Loud ese día, no es de sorprender que todos vivieran la misma y extraña fantasía donde el Diablo aparecía para retarla ¿No lo cree? Casi todos prefirieron creer esa versión, mi amigo, y ahora no me cabe duda de por qué la Absenta está prohibida en varios países. Luna le dijo que visitaría a su familia después de la presentación de esa noche, en el estadio.

De eso hace tres meses, ahora mismo Luna Loud debe venir hacia acá. ¿Qué le dije de hacer esa cara de incrédulo? Es la verdad. Ah, ya lo notaste ¡Qué bueno! ¿Qué cuál fue el trato? Bueno… tocarían una vez más, juntos esta vez.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Eso es muy fácil. Prometí esperarla en este bar durante tres meses antes de nuestra gran presentación. Antes que nada, bueno… beberemos una copa de Absenta.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Algunas cosas que deben saber es que estaba ebrio mientras escribía esto, recordaba mis días en secundaria jugando Guitar Hero 3, y escuchaba todo mi repertorio de música rock. Solo para que sepan, además, claro, la canción de esta historia sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, pero ya ni modo. Ojalá que les haya gustado, siéntanse libres de decírmelo por los comentarios, estaré feliz de leerlos. Es un gusto escribir y leer en este fandom tan genial.**

 **Son libres de explorar en todo mi repertorio; algo más de mis trabajos serían** _ **Sueños, La Voz**_ **,** _ **Después del Anochecer, Nevada de Algodón, Fuego y Miedo, Una Taza de Té, Gesto Inocente,**_ **entre muchos otros más. Así que… sin nada más por decir. Nos vemos después, ya saben que un review se agradece. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


End file.
